


Is this a Career?

by Crazy_luna



Series: Owari Magica [34]
Category: Owari Magica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:34:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26786794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_luna/pseuds/Crazy_luna
Summary: Ana's got some plans and Thoughts!!most of her actual opinions on those in the group are in the 'getting this' mission, though!
Series: Owari Magica [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815574





	Is this a Career?

**Author's Note:**

> POINTS for writing:  
> 375 words/10 = 38  
> 38*5 = 190pts  
> 3*50 = +150pts  
> Total: 340pts.

Mariana has been asking herself what the point of school is, when she's almost certain that she's not fit for College, even if she could get in- which is a pretty big _if_ \- because what career will she be aiming for? There's no future outside of magic for them, Von and Salem are proof enough of that!   
  
The easy answer is... that she can work with or for Salem and Vondila. She can talk to them about it, now that her mind's been made up, and she can plan out how the next few years of her life are going to go. She's pretty sure there's probably a program to help magi who need jobs or a place to stay- not that she will, in all likelihood, but the thought does cross her mind- get on their feet. Plus... Salem had infinite money, so... it should be fine?  
  
Mariana talks to her counselor about dropping out once her 11th Grade Year ends. She knew giving her actual reason wouldn't go over well- "I'm not meant long for this world so I'd rather help my friends run their shop" sounds like such a suicidal thing to say, after all- so she came up with something else.  
  
She told her counselor that she wasn't feeling properly challenged by the curriculum at Haslen, and would much rather focus on independent study of subjects at her own pace, finding an institution or a higher learning program that would keep up with and properly reach her needs academically. It helps, at the moment, that her worst grade is an A- in English Literature, and she really does find a lot of the curriculum boring and uninspired.  
  
She has no real intentions of going through with finding this mythic higher learning program, but... it's a good story. They help her get the paperwork ready within a few weeks of her first asking for the help to do so, and organize it so that she will not have to rely on her father or anyone else for paying for higher education ~~when~~ if she does pursue it. Her counselor had wanted to include the man in the decision, but after Ana explained the divorce and the fact that she'd moved in with her girlfriend, that particular part of the process was waived away. Being 17, Ana wasn't _supposed to_ make decisions about the rest of her life yet, but... she was legally old enough to drop out, and did not live with her current 'legal guardian', so... the counselor was willing to bend the law a little.


End file.
